Metal Gear Solid: Snake Bite
by Bloody Chucks
Summary: Short story about how Snake is confronted with a serious problem


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Metal Gear Solid, all I own are the ideas and characters not featured in the game.

**Metal Gear Solid: Snake Bite**

"Snake!" out cried Ocelot's voice throughout the forest. "Come here snake!"

He was riding in a jeep trailing close behind me, I could hear the sound of his gun firing and the bullets flying past my head.

I was sprinting through the forest as fast as I could when I came upon a stream.

I felt the stinging pain of a bullet slicing through my torso. I let out a short cry and stumbled to the ground. I couldn't give up now I had to keep running, I had to destroy the Shagohod.

Ocelot was getting out his rifle attachment when I felt the RPG weighing me down. _Oh…DUH!_ I thought to myself I grabbed the RPG off my back and shot three rockets towards his jeep.

The first two missed but the third hit.

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

The rocket had hit Ocelot's tire and the jeep flipped over in a blazing ball of fire straight towards me.

I ducked down and rolled to the side hoping it wouldn't hit me.

The jeep's muffler shot off and hit me in the back of the head…

**No Antidote!**

I woke up in a cave, "How did I get in he…" I didn't finish my sentence I was looking straight in the eyes of a snake with blood-shot eyes and a bone pattern of its back. I didn't want to struggle at all. I had no idea what kind of snake it was, but I didn't want to risk it.

It seemed to have no notice that I was even there.

The snake turned away from me but slithered towards my leg. I slowly took out my knife when it uncovered its fangs and thrust them into my leg.

"Uaurgh!" I yelled and pinned the snake to the ground with my knife. It didn't struggle at all, it just laid there motionless.

The snake eased its grip on my leg, and I was free.

"Paramedic!" I spoke into the Codec.

"What is it snake?" came a muffled voice through my earpiece.

"I got bit by a snake!" I tried to stay focused.

"What did it look like?" Paramedic asked calmly.

"It was…" I looked over at the mangled snake on the ground, "…red with a skeletal shaped pattern on its back."

She paused. "…"

"So what is it?" I asked trying to keep awake, the venom was moving through my veins

"It's a Russian Red-back, Snake…" she replied slowly. "You'll die soon unless you take the antidote, and the antidote won't be easy to find."

"How long do I have?" I asked in pain.

"A couple hours…" She responded, "The antidote will be in a brown capsule with big red letters. You have to hurry!"

I limped out of the cave tripping and stumbling. I came upon a small cabin. It was deserted. I scanned the bathroom for anything in the Paramedic's description. To the back of the room was a small cabinet with a red cross on it and some Russian letters.

I opened it up and read the labels of the medicines out loud:

"Ibuprofen, insecticide, toothpaste, and….." There among the others was a bottle exactly what the paramedic described.

"There must be a mistake!" I said holding my breath.

"No mistake. Hurry you don't have much time!" rang the voice in my ear.

I started whimpering and crying as I took the medicine. I started choking, my heart was racing I fell to the floor and the bottle fell out of my hand.

"Snake… Snake?...SNAKE!" I could barely hear her voice.

The bottle rolled against the wall so I could clearly see the label. There in large red letters was:

**Estrogen**

**Hospital…**

I woke up in an American hospital. I could hear the steady beat of my heart.

"Snake!" said a familiar voice. There was the Paramedic. She had tears running down her face.

I could hear the doctors outside the door.

"How are you doing? How do you feel?" she questioned.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out of my mouth was, "Fabulous!"

The paramedic screamed and the doctors rushed in. Even I was horrified by the word.

"We've lost him!" said one of the doctors.

The other shook his head, "No amount of steroids can fix this! He's stuck like this…forever!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I would never be the same….


End file.
